1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat cable to be used in a narrow movable part which involves sliding operation or the like of an electronic device such as mobile phone or laptop computer, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Prior Art
In the electronic devices such as mobile phone, laptop computer, and portable data communication terminal (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant), a connecting part for connecting a main body for operating the electronic device and a display part such as liquid crystal display is often configured to have a foldable structure (openable and closable type structure). In the connecting part having the aforementioned structure, as a wiring material for signal transmission for connecting the main body and the display part, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) has been often used, since the FPC is relatively flexible and can be disposed within a flat and thin type electronic device.
As a cabling material alternative to FPC, there is a flat cable formed by laying flatly a plurality of narrow wires (e.g. coaxial cables), and then weaving polyester fiber members to thread into each of the flatly laid wires along a direction substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the flatly laid wires (see Patent Document 1 and 2, for example). For example, JP-A 2001-101934 and JP-A 2008-235024 disclose such conventional flat cables.